


Crowing Love

by FreakingCrups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wizard_love, Dragons, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingCrups/pseuds/FreakingCrups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Millicent can’t remember the last time she had ever met someone so infuriating. He wasn’t cocky, she couldn’t stand those sorts of men, and he wasn’t dumb, another thing she couldn’t stand. He was…charming and she hated it.’ Millicent Bulstrode is one of the new mediwitches for the dragon tamers in Romania and as soon as she met Charlie Weasley, she knew he was going to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for W for betaing this for me and thank you to the prompter. I was immediately inspired by this prompt. The prompt was this photo: http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luz2548erY1r1qpfoo1_500.jpg

Millicent can’t remember the last time she had ever met someone so infuriating. He wasn’t cocky, she couldn’t stand those sorts of men, and he wasn’t dumb, another thing she couldn’t stand. He was…charming and she hated it. Millicent had never had a problem with men before, they never looked twice at her, not when she was surrounded by beautiful Mediwitches that were petite, softly spoken and giggled worse than a teenage girl. Millicent was the opposite. She was all curves, said her mind and when a male made a stupid joke, she didn’t pretend to laugh at it; she just told him how bad it was. She didn’t have the patience to stick around and pretend to enjoy herself when she was bored out of her mind.

When she had been assigned to Romania, she took it as it was, another job. She was in a special branch of medicine, one where mediwitches travelled with British wizards to dangerous parts of the world. She had been to Romania once before, when senators had gone to find the vampires, practically begging for a signed agreement of peace. Only one senator had been hurt that day and she didn’t blame the vampire for attacking. The senator was brash and insulting and she would have attacked him too.

This time was different. She and three other witches were being sent to the dragon reserve, where they were assigned to stay for at least a year. It was a precaution, they said, and they needed a healing wing on the reserve in case of an emergency. Millicent wasn’t used to staying in one place for too long, but she agreed. She wasn’t fond of Romania and she certainly wasn’t fond of dragons, but money was money.

The first day there, she met him. As per usual, as soon as they arrived, men flocked to the Apparating zone. As soon as they saw the other three witches, they were all over them with happy smiles and not so subtle flirting. A couple of them glanced at her, but the other mediwitches had their undivided attention. Millicent had merely rolled her eyes as she stormed past the cooing females. It reminded her of a mating tradition between birds.

She was halfway to the healing wing when he stopped her.

“Hey!”

Millicent pointedly ignored him. She didn’t know who he was or what he wanted, but her pace was full of purpose as she made her way to the wing.

“Hey! Stop!”

Grounding her teeth together, she stopped abruptly and spun on her heel. Her mouth was open and an angry retort was on the tip of her tongue, but as soon as she saw him, it melted away quicker than butter over heat. A sneer slipped onto her face instead. “A Weasley then?” Who else could it be with hair that colour? She had heard rumours that a Weasley worked on the reserve and his appearance only confirmed it.

He halted in his fast stride as he reached her. Raising an eyebrow, he held out his hand. “Charlie Weasley.”

“Of course you are,” Millicent huffed. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to my workplace.”

She didn’t even get to turn before he grabbed her arm. “What’s your name then?”

Millicent snorted. “My name is none of your business.”

“Oh, but it is.” Weasley smiled.

As soon as she saw it, Millicent felt weak at the knees. She had never had that reaction to a man before and she knew right then that she was doomed. That was exactly where the charm had started.

“Because if I get hurt and have to go to the healing wing, I’ll want to know the name of the mediwitch I want to treat me.”

While Millicent was very rarely flirted with, she knew when someone was hitting on her and Charlie Weasley was most definitely hitting on her. She hated how charming he was. Men usually came up with the corniest lines and they usually left her cringing and sneering in disgust. Weasley’s pick up line, however, was smooth and flawless and he even had Millicent’s heart skipping a beat in the process. That’s when she decided that she hated him with a passion.

“If you hurt yourself,” Millicent started, “you’ll get whoever’s there first.” She yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

She expected him to glare back, to take the hint and walk away, but he didn’t. His smile grew larger. “Actually, by law, the patient is allowed to choose his healer or mediwitch. No one can deny him that right.”

Even if Millicent had wanted to retort, she wouldn’t have been able to. He was right and she hated it. She hated that he knew that. Huffing indignantly, she tried to intensify her glare. It didn’t faze him.

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Millicent Bulstrode,” she answered reluctantly.

“Nice to meet you, Millicent.” Weasley’s eyes roamed down her body and back up again.

“Like what you see?” Millicent sneered.

“Most definitely.” The firm answer left Millicent speechless. His confidence made her body stiffen. It set her on fire. She swallowed thickly and tried to convince herself to calm down.

Slipping a smirk onto her face, she replied. “You wouldn’t know how to handle a woman like me, Weasley.”

Weasley’s grin was irritating. Nothing Millicent said could make it falter. It was as big and mocking as ever.

“Can’t wait to find out, Millicent.” Weasley shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve always found I handled more than most men.”

Millicent growled and pulled out her wand, pointing it at him angrily. “Careful, Weasel, that sounds like sexual harassment to me.” She wouldn’t admit that she was a little insulted by his words. Sure, she was curvier than most women, but she was not some challenge and she certainly wasn’t going to let some man try to ‘handle’ her. “If I was you, I’d hold my privates really tight while you sleep because you never know when someone may come into your room and shrink them until they are only visible in a magnifying glass.” With that, Millicent slapped his arm, tugged the other from his grip and spun on her heel, storming towards the healing wing.

Anger radiated through her. She felt the need to hit or throw something. Picking up the first thing she found, she threw it across the room as soon as she entered. She didn’t even cringe at the sound of the smashing vials.

“Are you quite done, Mediwitch Bulstrode?”

Millicent’s gaze darted up at the voice and she couldn’t help but flush at her new boss. She had met the woman once, just before she had come to Romania.

“Healer Cox,” Millicent greeted quietly, “Forgive me.”

The older woman nodded. She glanced at the broken vials for a moment,. “I really wish you had chosen something beside the potions.” She walked over to Millicent slowly. Her walking stick scraped against the floor with each step. Millicent wondered why she was still working. She looked old enough to be her great great grandmother.

The old woman raised a grey eyebrow, “I overheard your conversation with Mr. Weasley.”

Millicent cleared her throat. “He started it.”

The older woman chuckled and a sick sounding cough followed it. “Mr. Weasley meant no insult to you, Millicent. I’ve known that young man since he started working here and let me tell you, we’ve had women visitors before and he’s never shown any interest in them at all. At one point, I wondered if he was homosexual. But no, he isn’t. Charlie has always liked a challenge. He was the first wizard I’ve known to step forward to handle the more dangerous dragons. He wasn’t talking about your beautiful body, Millicent; he was talking about your attitude.”

Millicent crossed her arms indignantly. “I don’t have attitude.”

“Oh I assure you, you do.” She gestured to a chair beside Millicent and sat down. “Please sit.”

Nasty words lingered on the tip of Millicent’s tongue but she kept them to herself. Like it or not, this was her boss and she couldn’t say what she was thinking. Millicent flopped down into the chair with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Healer Cox.”

“Don’t be.” Her boss waved a hand indifferently. “You are an attractive lady, Millicent, and not only Charlie noticed. However, you aren’t like other women and a lot of men out there feel intimidated by you. An outsider like myself can see it on their faces.”

“With all due respect, Healer Cox, you don’t know me,” Millicent said, resisting the urge to stick her nose up at her new boss. “And yet you tell me I have an attitude and that the men out there felt intimidated by me. I don’t need nor want your opinion.”

Instead of being insulted like Millicent thought she would be, the Healer just laughed. “Millicent, I worked as a mental Healer for fifteen years. I analysed human behaviour and let me tell you something, there are people out there exactly like you. You’re ashamed of your looks, but instead of showing it through shyness or lack of self confidence, you show it through a no bullshit and defensive attitude. You don’t pity the men that flirt; you respect them for having enough courage to try. I can see this in the way you look at them.

“You don’t hide your feelings as well as you think you do. Right now, you keep unconsciously playing with a ring that’s on your left hand, on your middle finger, and my bet is that it belonged to someone you loved. Someone who betrayed you. But you couldn’t throw it away, so you keep it close because he meant something to you. Which is why you are so reluctant to believe someone may find you beautiful, because that previous man slept with a pretty petite woman, didn’t he?”

Millicent’s eyes widened and she stared down at the ring. The ring Theo had given her. As the older woman had said, she had been playing with it. Cringing, Millicent swallowed the bile in her throat and stood, trying to calm the nausea that started to swirl in her belly.

“If it’s okay with you, Healer Cox, I’d like to be settled in my new room.”

“In the next building. First room to the right.”

Millicent nodded and turned to walk away. She had to get out of the room because no matter how hard she tried to breathe, she couldn’t. The room was overwhelming and sent her world into a spin. Trying not to show any weakness, she stumbled out of the room and headed straight towards the building her boss had sent her too. Past memories plagued her mind. The first smile she ever received from Theo. The loss of her own virginity. His promises of forever. And the engagement, as perfect as anything she could ever dream of. Then the night she came home to find him in bed with Tracey. The night her world came tumbling down around her.

Shakily opening the door, Millicent slammed it shut behind her and threw her back against it, sliding down the cold wood until she reached the ground. Slapping her hands over her face, she screamed in pure anger and devastation. Emotions she hadn’t felt in years came tumbling out, her throat burned from the scream. And then she was done and just like every other time this happened, she would be back to normal.

~!~!~!

It was on her first day that Millicent encountered him again.

“What are you doing here?” Millicent glared at Weasley and crossed her arms.

“Hi to you too,” Weasley merely grinned and pointed at the arm he had resting on his thigh. “Nessie burnt me.”

“You give those creatures a name?” Millicent couldn’t stop the amused smile that danced on her lips. She resisted the urge to snort as well; the last thing she wanted to admit was that the red head was funny.

“Of course!” Weasley looked at her as if she was insane to even ask such a question. “Nessie is my favourite. She’s named after the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Monster is right.” This time, she did snort. “Who’s attending to you then?”Millicent wasn’t quite sure that she liked the smirk that slid onto his face. It didn’t suit him or his pale, freckly skin.

“No one,” he answered with a languid shrug of his shoulders. “I told them that I wanted to wait for Mediwitch Bulstrode to attend to me.”

“Why did you do that?” There was no bite in her words, even though she tried to make it that way. She was failing miserably. She wanted him to think she hated him, not give him the impression that she was softening around him.

“Because I want you to attend to me.” Weasley held out his arm and sent her a crooked smile.

It was at that point that she realized that Charlie Weasley was nothing like his brother. Ron Weasley was brash, short-tempered and a pig. He acted on prejudice and hate towards the Slytherins, but this Weasley didn’t seem to care who she was. Maybe it was because they were out in the real world, a world where it doesn’t really matter whether you are Slytherin or Gryffindor or any other house anymore. All that mattered was whether your family was a former You Know Who supporter or not. Lucky for Millicent, her family was neither a supporter of You Know Who or Dumbledore.

“You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” Millicent rolled her eyes. Reaching into her robe’s pocket, she pulled out her glasses and slipped them on. Ignoring the raised eyebrow from Weasley, she crouched in front of the bedside cabinet. Opening the rickety old door, she pulled out burn lotion and reached for his arm again. The lotion was cold on her fingers as she squeezed some of it onto them and flicked the lid closed again. With her spare hand around his elbow, she held onto him tightly. “This is going to sting.” As soon as her fingers touched his arm, he hissed. His face contorted with pain and his fist clenched, tightening the muscles in his arm as well.

“Shhh, relax Weasley or you’ll end up hurting yourself more.” She felt bad when jolts of pleasure shot up through her arm and down her spine. The feel of his hot skin beneath her hand that was holding him brought out a new sensation in her. One that she couldn’t quite understand. All she was doing was holding his arm!

Weasley kept his mouth shut and Millicent assumed it was because he was clenching his teeth, but tentatively, his muscles in his forearm relaxed. His eyelids fluttered, as though he was trying hard not clench them closed tightly and his jaw twitched.

“I would have thought you’d have been burnt before,” Millicent said, hoping to distract him from the pain by having a conversation.

“I have,” Charlie grimaced, “and trust me, it doesn’t get any easier each time it happens.”

Millicent nodded. She could agree to that one. She hadn’t been burnt as much as he obvious would have, but she had her fair share of broken bones and injuries that never grew easier each time.

“Well,” Millicent pulled away to look at her handy work. “That will do. I think it will be healed in a matter of an hour.”

Weasley relaxed enough to smile at her. “Thanks.” He paused, staring up at her, his eyes searching her face before his smile turned mischievous. “Love the glasses.”

Millicent forced herself not to blush at the compliment. Ever since she received them, she tried hard not to wear them unless absolutely necessary; however over the last year, she realized that was more often for work. “Shut up,” she muttered, amusement laced her voice. “I have to wear them.”

“Of course you do. You remind me of Harry.”

Millicent just knew he was saying that to annoy her and it worked. Huffing, she glared at him. “Don’t you dare say that again. I’m nothing like Potter.”

Weasley held up his hands in defeat, laughter bubbling from his mouth. “I’m joking!”

“You’re not funny.” It was all Millicent could do not to pout. She never pouted and the sudden urge to had her berating herself on the inside. She was not some teenager and Weasley was NOT charming. With his arms still up in the air, Millicent’s eyes zeroed in on his other arm. Black inked coloured his forearm and while his sleeve was nearly covering his arm, she could make out a tail and claws of a bird. “Is that a tattoo?”

Weasley frowned for a moment before he realized what she was looking at. He winked. “Do you have a thing for tattoos?”

“Maybe,” she retorted without missing a beat. “What is it?”

He rolled up the sleeve of his pale shirt. Millicent nearly gasped at the beauty of it. She never would have called herself a tattoo lover, but there was something about this tattoo that called to her. It was a crow or raven, she wasn’t sure which, and it took the height of his forearm. The bird itself was merely perched on a small branch and it’s eyes, big and dark like the rest of it, was staring at her carefully. It moved, fluttering it’s wings and making her jump back in surprise. It cocked it’s head, as if to study her, before looking towards the side of Weasley’s arm and coming to a complete stop again, lifeless as it was before.

“A crow?” Millicent asked quietly.

“Yes,” Weasley answered with a grin. “Crows are supposed to be an omen of death. It’s a reminder to me, of all that’s lost. In some cultures, they believe the crow holds the soul of a deceased person. I chose the crow as a reminder of my brother and how even in death, he’s not apart from us. He’ll always be with us.”

Millicent wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or snort. She had heard the legend, but she wasn’t a believer of it. But who was she to degrade a person for their beliefs? She smiled, which was hard to do for her, and reached out to touch the ink. The bird moved under her fingers, it’s head once again cocking to look at her. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Weasley didn’t even look at the tattoo, he continued to look at her.

“Millicent.”

Millicent cleared her throat and threw a glare over her shoulder at Mediwitch Terra. She was just another one of those giggling, flirty women that Millicent hated so much.

“What?”

Terra swallowed uncomfortably. “We have another patient that the boss wants you to see to.” She glanced around Millicent to stare at Weasley for a moment, before a growl from Millicent had her scampering away like a frightened rat.

“You make great impressions on people.”

She didn’t look at Weasley, not when she was so close to laughter. “I do.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but it shook as she attempted to keep the amusement out of it. “See you around, Weasley.”

She didn’t even look at him before she strode over out of the medical room.

~!~!~!

 

The next time she saw him was later that day. Millicent had forgotten to give him his potion because while the burn may no longer be visible, it left behind the pain. The potion was meant to help with that intense feeling through his arm. She didn’t know why she chose to directly deliver it. She could have chosen one of the assistants to go out into this muddy field to find Weasley, at least then her beautiful new red heels wouldn’t have sticky, awful smelling mud on them. But no, she had the sudden urge to take it to him herself.

The dragons and their trainers were in the corner of her eye and they made her nervous. She very rarely came anywhere near this part of the compound and the one time she did, she had turned around almost immediately and retreated. Which was what she was tempted to do right now. That was, until a voice called out in warning.

“Watch out!”

Millicent didn’t have time to think before a large green dragon was flying her way. With it’s jaws open and it’s mouth wide, flashing it’s large gleaming white, sharp teeth, she knew what would have come next. If she hadn’t been tackled to the ground that was. The burst of fire just barely missed the frill of her dress as the dragon let out a large roar. Dragon tamers shouted out spells, but the background noise quickly became unnoticeable to her as she stared up at Weasley, who lay on top of her, a silly grin on his face.

“You ought to be more careful walking around these parts. Sometimes the dragons can be hostile to newbies. Frankenstein there has a knack for scaring new people.”

“Frankenstein?” Millicent screeched, her face growing red at the feel of all hard muscle pressing against her own body. He was so tightly pressed against her, she could feel every ridge and curve of his hard stomach and chest and it set her insides on fire. “You are such an idiot!”

Weasley’s face softened as he stared down at her, scanning her flushed cheeks and pouty lips. “And you’re beautiful.”

Millicent should have yelled some more. She should have pushed him away and remind him that she was nearly burnt by a bloody dragon. Instead, she pressed her lips to his, her hands reaching up to cup his jaw as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his salty tasting lips against her own. He had just been drinking mead, she realized as the tongues entangled in a passionate battle of dominance. A battle that she won, she thought with glee. This kiss was hers and not even Weasley could take that away from her.

However, much to her dismay, thanks to some wolf whistles and rude comments, Millicent had no choice but to push at his chest. He fell beside her with an “umph” and she glared at the men surrounding them.

“That’s what I call a gift for saving a woman,” one of them chuckled.

“I’ll show you another gift when I hex off the small amount of masculinity you have,” Millicent hissed back, watching cheerfully as the dragon tamer paled and stuttered out an apology. Standing up with as much dignity she had, she sent a glare to each one of them before she crossed her arms and sent a backward glance at Weasley, who was still on the ground. “If any of this gets out to anyone, you can kiss your parts,” she pointedly looked at one of their crotches, “goodbye. And trust me, I’m a Slytherin, I don’t joke about these sorts of things.”

She huffed for good measure before storming off.

~!~!~!

It was late that night before Millicent saw him again. She was freshly bathed and in her favourite blue kitty pyjamas when she heard the knock on the door. There was no guess as to who it would have been. She was not an idiot, but even if she wanted to, there was no way she could ignore the loud thumps. He would wake up the other medical practitioners with the way he was going!

Eyeing her bed regretfully, she stormed over to the door, jerking it open. His fist was raised as if he was going to knock again and at the sudden opening of the door, he grinned wickedly.

“I always knew you’d be a cat woman. Tough on the outside, but a big lover on the inside.”

There it went again. He said something absolutely ridiculous, yet it sounded so damn good that it made her knees weak.

“What do you want, Weasley?”

Weasley reached into his trousers’ pocket and pulled out her glasses. Still intact, which Millicent was thankful for. As he held them out to her, she couldn’t help but let her eyes travel over his tattoo, still as beautiful and intriguing as it was that morning.

“You dropped your glasses when I saved you.”

She just knew he purposely worded it that way. It was his way of saying that he saved her and because of that, she had to give him the time of day. She hated owing people. And it was worse now that he had brought back her glasses – she now owed him another favour in return.

Clenching her jaw, she took her glasses off him and reached down to the bottom of her pyjama top, using the material to clean the glass. “Thank you,” she muttered quietly.

“That’s okay.” And with that, he turned his back. By the time Millicent realized he was walking away, he was halfway down the hallway. She stepped out of her room and frowned.

“Weasley!” He didn’t stop. She hesitated, before sighing. What did she have to lose? “Charlie!”

That did make him stop. He turned and that silly but absolutely adorable smile was still on his face.

“Would you like to come in?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less. “I didn’t think you’d ever ask.” He winked at her as he slipped past her to get through the doorframe. Millicent noted that he pressed against her a little more than what was necessary to get in. It made her smirk. Two could play that game.

Closing the door with a soft click, Millicent sauntered over to her bed, where Charlie already boldly sat.

“Would you like a drink?”

Charlie didn’t even get to answer before Millicent was leaning over into her chest, her arse (as curvaceous as the rest of her) was in his eyesight range. She could almost feel his eyes on her arse and her smirk widened. Charlie: 1. Millicent: 1. Let the game begin.

She stood and showed him a bottle of mead.

“Mead?” He cocked his eyebrow and grinned.

“I tasted it in your kiss. You’ve got good taste.” Smirking at her own double meaning, she set two glasses down and poured some of the alcoholic drink in each one. “Let’s see how much of a man you are. Can you outdrink me?”

“And the stakes?”

“I win, you strip, naked.” Millicent couldn’t stop the laughter at the sight of his widening eyes. Apparently, he had not been expecting that at all.

“And if I win, you strip.”

Millicent licked her lips nervously, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. She nodded anyway. Which happened to be the worst mistake of her life. It turned out; he could drink a lot more than she could ever wish to. Every glass she swallowed, he drank three more.

She inwardly cursed herself as she shuffled on her feet. The only person she had found herself naked in front of was Theo.

“Don’t be nervous, Millicent, you’re beautiful.”

The soft whisper of reassurance only made her more nervous! With a deep breath, she let her pyjama top slip to the ground. Her pants followed as she kicked them off. She couldn’t stop her arms crisscrossing over her chest, hiding her exposed breasts from Charlie’s view. She was lucky enough to have her favourite pair of knickers on at least. Red laced with patterns of hearts cut into it.

Charlie stood slowly, his expression soft as he reached up to pull her arms away from her chest. He smiled down at her and Millicent closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers. This kiss was different from the last one they shared. It was soft and caring and it had her knees shaking. It only made it worse when his thumbs slipped into the band of her knickers on either side of her hip, slipping them down. She didn’t stop him because she knew she didn’t want him to stop.

Stepping out of the knickers, she raised her chin, trying her hardest to appear confident of her appearance.

“Like I said, beautiful.”

Millicent opened her mouth to say something, anything, but it snapped shut when he guided her over to the bed. Letting his rough hands guiding her to lie down, she bit her lip when he fell to his knees, right between her opened legs. She was so much more exposed to Charlie than she ever expected to be.

“Relax.”

It was easier to say than do, especially when she felt his fingers spread her and then the moist tongue tasted her clit. Tentatively at first, as though he was merely exploring, tasting, then he licked with more pressure and enthusiasm. Millicent threw her head back and raised her feet, pressing them into the edge of the bed. She wanted to thrust up into his mouth. She wanted…Millicent moaned. Slipping her hands into his hair, she pushed his head down further. She needed more.

Charlie took this as a sign to suck the clit into his mouth, his thumb suddenly at her entrance, pressing the pad lightly against her wet pussy.

“Do it, Charlie, fuck me with your fingers.” She pushed his head down again.

She swore she could hear him chuckle, but it didn’t matter because all thoughts disappeared as his thumb pressed into her wet entrance. With Millicent’s moaning, it didn’t take him long to add another. It wasn’t like she really needed preparing, she had a vibrator, thank you very much, one that fucked her by itself, but she liked the feeling of him caring enough to do it. It was all part of the foreplay right? Except, Millicent was not a patient person. She was downright selfish and impatient and she wanted him inside of her now.

“Are you hard?” She asked, trying to lift herself on her elbows to see. She didn’t last long on them before she fell back against the bed again, moaning.

“How could I not be with your little striptease?” She actually heard him chuckle this time.

“Then fuck me. Show me what you have, Weasley.”

She heard Charlie groan this time. “Call me by my given name.”

Millicent was far too horny to deny him a simple thing like that. “Fuck me, Charlie.”

He didn’t even bother to rid himself of his shirt. He undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his knees, before he was on top of her, covering her curvy body with his own muscle toned, very hard, body.

Millicent couldn’t remember the last time she was so turned on. Not even Theo could do this for her. Spreading her legs invitingly, she spat in her hand and reached down to grab his cock, tugging on it a few times. It elicited grunts from the man on top of her. Guiding it to her pussy entrance, she pressed the heels of her feet into his arse. It caused his cock to sink into her and they both groaned.

He was bigger than Theo, she realized, and he felt so much better. His cock fit into her like it was meant to be there and it caused sharp shots of pleasure to shoot up her spine. She gripped his shoulders and leaned into him, her lips against his ear. “Fuck me, Charlie, fuck me hard.” And then she bit his earlobe, tugging on it.

He grunted and clawing her thighs almost desperately, he pulled almost all the way out of her before snapping his hips forward, sinking into her hard and fast. It ripped a moan out of Millicent.

“Again.”

Each thrust was just as hard and fast as the first one. Charlie was glamorous in his shagging skills and he drew reactions out of Millicent that no one had ever done before. Even his appearance – sweating, flushed and wet, red hair sticking to his forehead – was erotic to her.

With one hand, she reached for his tattooed arm, bringing it to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out, tracing the inked bird’s outline. Even the bird shuddered and Millicent knew it reacted to Charlie’s response, which happened to be a puff of air and another grunt of pleasure. With her other hand, she reached down between their hot bodies to her clit, where she rubbed furiously as she felt the pressure build inside of her.

“Scream for me.”

One part of Millicent was self conscious of her neighbouring mediwitches, but the other part of her didn’t care. They had more than one man over before, she had heard them, and now it was her turn. Moaning louder, she thrust her hips back to meet his. Slapping flesh and deep, needy groans from both of them filled the room before she finally stiffened, her hips jerking frantically as she called out Charlie’s name, coming.

Charlie wasn’t far behind her and when she felt his dick pulse inside of her and his hold tightening and then he came, spurts of come filling her. When he finally relaxed, he blanketed her body with his own as he regained his breath.

“You’re heavy,” Millicent complained quietly. She didn’t really want him to move, but with his full weight on her, her body ached in protest.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled out and fell on the bed beside her. “Bloody hell.”

Millicent couldn’t have agreed more. Reaching for her wand, she pointed it at her stomach and cast the anti-pregnancy and disease spell before she fell on her back again. “I can see you Weasleys definitely do know how to shag like bunnies then.”

“It’s ‘cause we are good at it.” Charlie cocked his head to grin at her.

“Right.” Her eyes glided over his freckled face, studying his flushed cheeks that were slowly turning back to their normal colour. The last person she thought she’d ever be attracted to was a Weasley. Redheads really weren’t her type, but yet in a matter of two days, he had her weak at the knees and almost a stuttering mess on the inside. And decidedly, she liked that feeling. It was new to her.

“So…” Charlie licked his lips and grinned. “How about a date?”

Millicent curled her finger in her hair, her eyelashes fluttering uncontrollably and she let out a high pitched, dramatic giggle. Her voice was higher than usual as she spoke, “Oh Charlie,” another giggle, “you are so funny.” And then she slapped him on the arm as though he had just told a joke.

Charlie laughed loudly, immediately aware that Millicent was making fun of the other mediwitches. “Want to see my muscles?” He raised his arm, flexing the muscle in it.

This made Millicent laugh as well, slapping her hands over her face. “Oh my Merlin, you did not just do that.” With a shake of her head in amusement, she finally pulled her hands away to nod. “I’ll go on a date with you, but you’re paying.”

“Deal!” He leaned in to press a kiss to her sweaty face. “And I get to choose where.”

“If you must,” she answered immediately. Although, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

“I hear Nessie has been lonely in the compound. So we’re going to visit her.”

The declaration had Millicent’s eyes wide and her face hardening. “If you think…” Her rant was interrupted by more laughter. “Prat.” She flushed with embarrassment. He really did know how to pull her strings.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re flustered.”

Millicent punched him in the arm, hard. With his yelp, she grinned. “Yeah, yeah.”

And she still hadn’t forgotten about their game. If Charlie Weasley liked playing with fire, she was going to give him a real taste of it. Not even the dragons will compare to her.

“So, let the fun times begin.”

Millicent couldn’t agree with Charlie more.


End file.
